Whose it going to be
by Music of the wind
Summary: Takes place at the end of Naked Idol. Nat can't decide who to pick for the new bass player. Rosalina does something that causes drastic changes and then regrets it. When she can't take it back will the band forgive her? or more inportantly will Nat
1. Whose it going to be

**Who's it going to be?**

Nat looked at Christina and said "I'm not going to kick anybody out just yet. Rosalina has been in the band for a long time but I promised you that you could have her spot."

Christiana sighed and said "you love her don't you? I was foolish to think I could replace her. I have to go I'm sorry."

Nat watched Christiana leave the room he felt terrible for upsetting her. Cooper came into the room and said "Nat Rosalina is downstairs. She and Christina had a little bit of a run in and Christina is unconscious."

Nat stood up and said "wait you're telling me that my ex girlfriend and our new bass player almost killed each other."

Cooper said "yes and I've already called 911."

Nat put his head in his hands and said "this is why I didn't want a new bass player. I knew that Rosalina would come back and there would be a fight. If Christina is hurt I'll never forgive myself."

Cooper said "the ambulance driver says that he wants one person to go with her. I think you should go Nat. She knows you better then she knows the rest of us."

Nat sighed and said "Rosalina got mad at me when I almost broke Michel's finger but what she did is a lot worse. Michel is fine but Christina might die."

Cooper said "Nat Rosalina was in shock. I'm sure she didn't mean to knock Christina out."

Nat got up and went downstairs and saw Christina lying on the couch unconscious. He walked over to her and ran his hand threw her hair. When the ambulance arrived Nat climbed into the back with Christina. Tears rolled down his cheeks when one of the nurses told him that she might not wake up. He held Christina's hand whispered "you have to wake up. You showed me the truth. I would have left the band if it wasn't for you. If you wake up you can be in the band I promise."

When the ambulance reached the hospital Nat sat in the waiting room trying very hard not to panic. Several hours later a doctor came out and walked over to him. The doctor said "Christina is stable but some damage was done to the right side of her brain. She won't be able speak again. She's awake but she's very tired so don't stay long."

Nat stood up and went into Christina's room. He pulled a chair right next to her bed and gently stroked her hair. Christina smiled when she saw Nat and tried to say something. Nat guessed that the doctors hadn't told her yet. He took a deep breath and said "Christina I'm so sorry. When Rosalina hit you she did damage to the right side of your brain. That's why you can't speak."

Christina started to cry and Nat hugged her. He felt awful and wanted to say something to make her feel better. Christina motioned for Nat to bring her a tissue and a pen. On the tissue Christina wrote "I guess I'm out of the band then. Don't be sorry Nat this isn't your fault."

Nat read the note and kissed Christina's damp cheek then he said "I should let you rest. The band and I will visit you tomorrow."

Christina nodded and hugged Nat. Then on the piece of paper she wrote "I love you Nat. I'll see you in the morning."

Nat left the hospital and called his dad for a ride. When Nat got home Alex had fallen asleep on the couch. Cooper said "Nat how is she?"

Nat said "the good news is she's awake and we can all visit her first thing tomorrow. The bad news is she can't speak or sing either. Where's Rosalina? I need to talk to her."

Cooper said "Rosalina is in your room. She hasn't left it since you went with Christina to the hospital. Don't be too hard on her she feels bad enough."

Nat went upstairs to his room and said "Rosalina you and I need to talk. What was running through your head when you hit Christina?"

Rosalina said "Nat you let her stand in my place. I came back and you had replaced me. I didn't know what to think. Is she alright? I didn't think I'd hit her that hard."

Nat said "Rosalina Christina is far from alright. She can't speak. I can't believe you Rosalina! Now I have to find a new bass player again."

Rosalina started to cry and said "Nat I'm sorry. I didn't think I would have hurt her."

Nat said "Rosalina stop it. You attacked my friend because you were jealous. You're the one who broke up with me and quit. I didn't ask you to leave in fact if you hadn't hurt Christina I would have let you have your spot."

Alex came upstairs and said "Nat is Christina alright? I've been worried about her."

Nat put his arm around Alex and said "Rosalina hit Christina so hard in the head that she can't speak."

Alex said "Nat did Rosalina mean to hurt Christina?"

Nat sighed and said "Alex don't worry. Everything will be fine in the morning."

Rosalina stood up and said "Nat are you mad at me?"

Nat sighed and said "what do you think Rosalina?"

Rosalina sniffed and said "I know what I did was wrong. I was just jealous of her Nat. I didn't think you'd ever love me again."

Nat's voice softened and said "come here Rosalina. First of all I'll never stop loving you. Second if you're ever scared of something like that again talk to me."

Rosalina buried her face in Nat's shirt and cried. Nat rubbed her back and kissed her cheeks. Then Rosalina said "Nat I love you."

Nat sighed and said "Rosie stop. I need some time to think. I promised Christina that she'd have a chance with the band. The guys really love her and she doesn't freak out over stupid things."

Rosalina pulled away from Nat and said "so freaking out about the fact you tried to date another girl is something stupid?"

Nat said "no I'm saying that it's stupid for you to freak out and punch your band replacement. That's another thing you do that I can't stand. You twist every little thing I say and pick it apart."

Rosalina snapped would you shut up! You're the one who picks everything apart! I never said I thought you were immature. You came up with that on your own. I thought that once we weren't dating this wouldn't happen. I'm sick and tired of it Nat."

Nat sighed and said "we'll talk in the morning. Right now we're both emotionally stressed and tired."

After Rosalina left Nat sat down on his bed. Alex said "Nat is Rosalina coming back to the band?"

Nat said "Alex just go to sleep. I don't know what I want to do. You have no clue how hard this is going to be. Sometimes be a band leader isn't easy Alex."

Alex said "Nat if it makes you feel any better Christina would want you to make the best decision for the band."

Nat said "Rosalina would be the best for the band but after what she did to Christina I just can't give her back her place."

Alex yawned and said "why don't you sleep on it Nat. Cooper always says that it's never good to make choices like this when you're tired. Can we go see Christina tomorrow?"

Nat smiled and said "thanks Alex. We can go see Christina tomorrow. I'm sure she'd love that."

In the morning Rosalina knocked on Nat's door. Nat answered it and said "morning Rosalina."

Rosalina sighed and said "Nat did you think about who the new bass player is going to be?"

Nat said "Rosalina when I said I needed time I meant like three or four weeks. I don't want to fight with you and maybe we should just drop this."

Rosalina said "Nat can I go with you when you go to see Christina? I have to tell that I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to go that far."

Nat sighed and said "yeah Rosalina. The only thing is she's really weak and I don't want you to get upset."

Rosalina said "Nat I think I can handle it."

Nat said "Alex time to get up. If we're going to see Christina we need to leave now."

Alex stretched and said "five more minutes Nat."

Nat said "Alex if you get up I'll buy you coffee."

Rosalina laughed and said "oh no Nat you better get him a decaffeinated coffee. Remember the last time Alex had too much caffeine?"

Nat nodded and said "come on Alex. If you get up you can have chocolate cake for breakfast."

Alex jumped out of bed and said "where's my coffee? Where's my chocolate cake?"

Rosalina laughed so hard tears were rolling down her cheeks. Then she said "we just wanted to wake you up Alex. I'll buy you a coffee after lunch ok. Now go take a shower and get dressed."

Nat said "you are really good with getting him to listen. He won't listen to Christina."

Rosalina smiled and said "Nat I think we both know what's best for the band."

Nat said "Rosalina things aren't the same anymore. I need to think carefully before I make this choice. I love you but I just can't turn Christina away."

When the band went to the hospital to see Christina Rosalina and Nat went in first. Rosalina said "Christina I'm so sorry. I didn't realize I hit you that hard. Can you ever forgive me?"

Christina motioned for Nat to bring her a piece of paper and a pen. Then she wrote "of curse I forgive you Rosalina. You were scared that I was trying to keep Nat from you. I hope we can be friends."

Rosalina hugged Christina and said "thanks I hope these doctors are wrong. Nat said that you're a great bass player. You don't need to speak to play bass. Maybe I could sing and you could play bass. Nat what do you think?"

Nat thought for a second and said "that's a great idea Rosie. Christina what do you think?"

Christina wrote on the piece of paper "that's great if it's ok with the guys."

Nat said "Rosalina could you ask them please."

Rosalina went outside and said "would you guys mind if Christina and I were both in the band?"

David said "Rosalina Christina is our bass player. Nat's not going to kick her out just because she can't speak."

Rosalina said "that's not what I meant."

Cooper said "what do you mean?"

Tomas said "Cooper you're actually going to listen to her? She almost killed Christina. I can't believe Nat's still talking to her."

Cooper said "Tomas Rosalina has a right to be heard. I'm her manger and that means I have to listen."

Rosalina said "Christina doesn't need to sing or speak to play bass so she can do that. I'll sing. Nat likes the idea and he said it was up to you guys."

Cooper said "Rosalina I think that's a great idea. Do you think you two can get along with each other when you both love Nat?"

Rosalina said "I think we can mange. She said she wants to be friends and that made Nat really happy. I don't ever want to break his heart again."

Alex hugged Rosalina and said "so you and Nat are dating again?"

Rosalina smiled and said "Alex I'm not sure who Nat's dating. All I know is we are friends again and that's what matters to me."

Tomas said "just because Nat was dumb enough to forgive you doesn't mean the rest of us are. You almost killed someone."

Cooper said "guys stop. Nat and Rosalina have worked things out so let's not reopen old wounds. We are glad to have you back Rosalina."


	2. the power of a written word

**The power of a written word**

A few weeks after Christina was out of the hospital the band was in rehearsal. Nat said "alright guys what song should we practice?"

Rosalina said "Nat could you play the song Rosalina? I know we aren't dating anymore but- oh never mind."

Nat sighed and said "Rosalina what's wrong? If you want to hear that song I'll play it."

Cooper said "are you sure Nat? I know the last time you played that song you cried. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Nat said "it's not up to me. It's up to Rosalina. I won't play that song unless she asks me to."

Rosalina said "Nat can I talk to you?"

Nat said "we'll talk after rehearsal alright. Are you ok Rosalina?"

Rosalina didn't say anything she just ran out of the studio. Nat went back into the room and said "Cooper Rosalina just took off. I need to go talk to her."

Christina took a pen out of her purse and wrote "I'll talk to her Nat."

Nat said "Christina it was nice of you to offer but I'll talk to her."

Christina put her arm around Nat and kissed his cheek then she wrote "it'll be ok she'll come around."

Nat smiled and said "thanks I'll be right back. Tomas would you mind showing Christina the bass part for curious I don't think she's heard that yet."

Tomas said "come here Christina. The bass part is really easy you'll pick it up like that."

Nat went outside to find Rosalina. He found her sitting on steps crying. He said "Rosalina what's wrong? Come on talk to me."

Rosalina said "I can't do this anymore. Have you really become that clueless that you don't realize I still love you?"

Nat sat down on the steps beside Rosalina and said "is that why you wanted me to play Rosalina?"

Rosalina sniffed and said "yeah that's why. I see the way you look at Christina and it breaks my heart."

Nat sighed and said "what? I don't look at her any differently then I look at you. Come here I think you need a hug."

Rosalina sobbed "you look at her the way you looked at me when we were dating."

Nat gently said "Rosalina Christina and I are just really good friends. Plus she's been hurt badly and is still getting used to not being able to speak. She's scared Rosalina and I'm helping her get through it."

Rosalina said "what about the kiss?"

Nat said "you saw that?"

Rosalina buried her face in her hands and said "yeah I saw it. Did she kiss you or did you kiss her?"

Nat said "she kissed me and it was just to make me feel better. It meant nothing it was just a kiss on the cheek. Look at me Rosalina I never wanted to hurt you."

Rosalina leaned against Nat and said "Nat you've never hurt me. You're kind, gentle, and sweet. I've broken your heart a thousand times and you're still here for me. Tomas is right."

Nat said "what has Tomas told you? Normally you don't let what he says get to you like this."

Rosalina sniffed and said "he said that I was lucky you'd forgiven me and that the rest of the band wouldn't. They're still mad at me for what I did to Christina. Cooper is the only person besides you who I can talk to."

Nat spoke softly and said "Rosalina the rest of the band will forgive you. They just need sometime adjust to you being with us again."

Rosalina stood up and said "Nat if you're in love with Christina just tell me. I really don't care who you date as long you don't lead me on like this."

Nat sighed and said "Rosie I'm not dating Christina. How many times do I have to tell you?"

Rosalina snapped "talk is cheap Nat! Haven't you ever heard that?"

Nat gently put his around Rosalina and said "what about music? I've written millions of songs for you."

Rosalina said "you don't play them anymore. Cooper said you didn't want to play Rosalina."

Nat sighed and said "let's just rehearse. I'll play Rosalina and everything will be fine."

Rosalina started to cry into her hands and said "I don't feel like rehearsal right now. I can't be around Christina any more."

Nat started to say something but Rosalina ran away. Tears rolled down his cheeks he didn't that Rosalina would get so upset. Nat walked inside the studio and said "Rosalina just left again. She thinks I'm in love with Christina."

Christina wrote "Nat play your smile."

Nat smiled and said "Christina thanks for everything."

Christina started to cry and wrote "I ruined everything. If I hadn't joined the band she wouldn't think I was in love with you."

Nat sighed and said gently "Christina if you hadn't joined the band I would have quit. Dry your eyes everything will be alright."

Christina wiped her eyes and wrote "Nat I didn't mean to hurt Rosalina."

Nat smiled and said "I know you didn't. Guys get your instruments and meet me at Rosalina's apartment."

Alex said "Nat what are you doing? If Rosalina's angry she needs time to calm down. The last time you pushed her she almost quit the band."

Cooper said "Alex is right Nat."

Nat said "Coop Rosalina needs to know that I love her. I think that your smile will prove that to her."

Cooper said "alright Nat if you're sure."

Christina wrote "Nat do you want me to play?"

Nat said "Christina I don't know if that's such a great idea. Rosalina might overreact again and that's the last thing we need."

Tomas said "Nat that's not fair to Christina. Ever since Rosalina came back you've been treating Christina differently. Rosalina hurt Christina and you seem to be more concerned with helping her then Christina."

Nat said "stop it Tomas. I'm not concerned with helping either one more then the other. The only thing that matters is keeping the band together."

Alex said "are you ok Nat?"

Nat said "I'll be fine if we can get the band back together."

Later the band was outside Rosalina's apartment. Nat gave the signal and he started to play and sing_ "your smile your way. Your beauty your kindness your humor your love keeps me on the ground. Your dancing your praise and your intellectual side you're tough and soft keeps me on the ground. Your smile keeps me on the ground. Your eyes your hair your mouth your teeth your sight your ears that you use so well keeps me on the ground. Your hands your feet help you walk across that street. Your communication anticipation and cooperation keeps me on the ground. Your smile keeps me on the ground."_

Rosalina heard Nat playing and went over to him. Then she said "Nat I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so unfair."

Nat stopped playing and went over to her. Then he said gently "you were scared and sometimes when people are scared they say things they don't mean. I love you Rosalina."

Rosalina started to cry and said "Nat stop it. I know you're in love with Christina and that's fine just stop lying to me. Every time you do it breaks my heart."

Nat sighed and said "Rosalina having both you and Christina in the band was your idea. You said you wanted to be friends with her. I thought you had changed Rosalina but you still shove words in my mouth."

Rosalina said "if I annoy you that much then why haven't you left yet? I swear Nat sometimes you can be such a spoiled child! You can't decide who you want to date so you date both me and Christina. You say you never want to break my heart but every time you smile at her my heart breaks off another piece."

Nat said "Rosalina I'm sorry. Why don't we just go and rehearse. Everything will be fine I promise."

Rosalina said "I don't think I can Nat. I'm sorry but I can't go back and pretend like everything is fine anymore."

Nat sighed and said "are you in the band or not Rosie? I love you but you can't just keep changing your mind every few seconds."

Rosalina started to cry again and said "fine Nat if that's what you want. I won't stay if you don't want me."

Nat said "Rosalina that's not what I meant."

Rosalina said "what did you mean?"

Nat thought for a second and said "I meant that you can't just keep quitting don't cry anymore Rosalina."

Rosalina sniffled and said "can I talk to Christina?"

Nat said "Rosalina Christina can't speak remember. She's not here because I thought you'd freak out."

Rosalina said "Nat I can't believe you left her out! This is the most selfish thing you've ever done! I can't believe you'd treat her like this."

Nat said "Rosalina calm down. I didn't treat her like anything. She can't speak and you were angry with her so I thought it was for the best."

Rosalina said "Nat I'm sorry."

Nat sighed and hugged Rosalina close then he said "hey you don't have to be sorry. This is just really hard for me. I hate seeing you hurt."

Rosalina said "written words are stronger then spoken ones. When you wrote the song girl of my dreams I knew you loved me. When I saw those words written on that sheet of music I knew. Written words always come from your heart."

Nat hugged Rosalina close and said "so Christina was right then. Playing your smile was smart."

Rosalina said "I love you Nat. I'm sorry I should have trusted you."

Nat smiled and said "you were scared and when people are scared they say things they don't mean. It's late why don't I walk you back inside."

Rosalina said "Nat come here."

Nat walked over to Rosalina and asked "what do you want? Tell me Rosie."

Rosalina smiled and kissed Nat and said "that's all. Goodnight Nat."

Nat said "goodnight Rosalina."


	3. New music and a bass player fight

**New Music and a bass player fight**

Nat sat down beside Christina outside the apartment. Nat asked "Christina what's life like in the Bronx? You always say that you're from the Bronx and could kick somebody's butt any day of the week."

Christina put her head in her hands and started to cry. Nat put his arm around her and said gently "what did I say that made your eyes a fountain?"

Christina took a pen out of her purse and wrote "shut up you wouldn't understand!"

Nat sighed and he said "I would try if you'd just tell me. Christina what's wrong?"

Christina didn't even look at Nat. She stood up and ran into the apartment crying."

Nat watched Christina run away. He was confused and felt guilty about upsetting her. When Rosalina showed up a few minutes later Nat was still sitting outside. Rosalina said "are you ok Nat?"

Nat looked up and sadly said "I think I upset Christina. I asked her what life in the Bronx was like and she freaked out. She said I wouldn't understand and ran away."

Rosalina sat down on the steps beside Nat and said "do you want me to talk to her?"

Nat said "Rosalina since Christina lost her speech she only communicates with me. I'll talk to her."

Rosalina put her arm around Nat and said "she has to communicate with the rest of us in order for her to be in the band. I think that whole tough girl thing is just an act. After rehearsal last week she locked herself in the bathroom and started crying."

Nat sighed and said "Rosalina she's scared. She's with new people and she can't speak. If you were in her situation I think you'd cry a little bit to."

Rosalina said "Nat I think this needs a girl's touch."

Nat sighed and said "alright but if she tells you to buzz off I'd leave."

Rosalina went inside and asked "Alex have you seen Christina?"

Alex said "she locked herself in the music room. I think she'd had been crying really hard because her eyes were bloodshot."

Rosalina said "Alex does the music room door have a key?"

Alex said "yeah it does. I'll go grab it."

Rosalina knocked softly on the music room door and said "Christina its Rosalina please open the door."

Christina unlocked the door and opened it. Then she threw herself into Rosalina's arms sobbing. Rosalina wrapped her arms around Christina and hugged her close. After Christina stopped crying she wrote "can we go somewhere private and talk?"

Rosalina said "sure Christina. I know where we can go."

Rosalina led Christina outside and on to the roof. Christina wrote on a piece of paper "does Nat hate me?"

Rosalina put her arm around Christina and said "of course he doesn't hate you. Why would Nat hate you?"

Christina sniffled and wrote "I wouldn't tell him about my past. What Nat doesn't understand is that before I moved things weren't easy for me."

Rosalina sighed and said "Nat is very gentle and understanding."

Christina wiped her eyes and wrote "he wouldn't understand this. Some of the things I went through really hurt. My mom died when I was really little. I don't even remember her."

Rosalina spoke gently and said "if anyone can understand what not having a mom is like its Nat and Alex. They went through the same thing when they were little."

Christina sighed and wrote "the way I get around missing her is I write music."

Rosalina said "you should show Nat some of your music when you're feeling better. I think he'd like that."

Christina smiled a small smile and hugged Rosalina. Then she wrote "we need to get ready to go. We should have met Nat in the studio an hour ago."

Rosalina stood up and said "if you're too upset to go Nat will understand. He's skipped out on a few rehearsals himself."

Christina sighed and wrote "I have to go. If I don't go he'll really hate me. He got mad at you when you were late to a couple."

Rosalina sighed and said "why don't you go wash you face and calm down. I'll call Nat and let him know why we're going to be a few hours late."

Christina hugged Rosalina and wrote "alright Rosalina. I'm going to go lay down for a little bit."

Rosalina smiled and said "if you use some cold cream on your face after you wash it he'll never know you were crying. I used to do it all the time."

Christina nodded and went inside the apartment. When she went into the bathroom to wash her face she saw the bottle of cologne that she had put on Nat. Tears filled her eyes when she remembered Nat almost kissing her.

Rosalina came back inside and said "Christina is everything ok?"

Christina shook her head no and started to cry. Rosalina sighed and said "Shh it'll be ok. Christina why don't you show me some of the songs that you wrote for your mom it'll make you feel better."

Christina sighed and hugged Rosalina. The she led her into the music room. Sitting on a music stand was a piece of sheet music. Rosalina asked "Christina do you mind if I read this."

Christina wrote on a pad of paper "you sing I'll play."

Rosalina nodded and sang _"dreams come true no matter where you stand. I wish you were still here to hold my hand. Mom I miss you I don't understand why you had to die. You gave me the strength to fly. When I felt strange you told me that the seasons always change. When I was a little girl you said I was your world. Now I feel my heart growing cold. I want to stare into your bright blue eyes. You always had a surprise up your sleeve you made me believe."_

Rosalina started to cry she sniffled and said "show this to Nat. He needs to see this. He felt the same way when he was little. After his mom died Nat was heartbroken. You both have so much in common."

Christina wiped her eyes and wrote "I wrote that the night she died. That's why it's so depressing. My other songs are much better."

Rosalina said "Nat needs to hear this. It might make him admit that he still misses his mom. He tries to be strong for Alex but sometimes I can see the pain in his eyes. You know that song I feel alone. Nat wrote that on one of his bad days. He smiles and laughs to keep from crying."

Christina nodded and wrote "I need to lie down. My head feels like a bomb went off."

Rosalina said "crying for a long time does that to you. After I found out the band was replacing me I cried for days. Michel saw me the next day and said I looked like someone punched me in the face. By the time they picked you my head was killing me. I thought my eyes were going to roll off my face."

Christina laughed and wrote "good thing they didn't. Nat really likes your eyes."

Rosalina sighed and said "you need to go lie down. I don't want Nat to think I hit you again. If he thinks I pulled a stunt like that again he'd kick my butt into next week."

Christina wrote "Rosalina I have to go to rehearsal if I don't whose going to play bass?"

Rosalina said "don't worry about that. I've missed playing the bass."

Christina wrote "Rosalina you're such a two faced bitch! You act like you care about me and then you try to get your spot back!"

Rosalina stood up and said "I might have hurt Nat but at least I can talk!"

Christina ran out of the music room and slammed the door. Rosalina sank down onto the couch and cried into her hands. After she had calmed down Rosalina called Nat's cell phone. Nat answered the phone and said "hey Rosalina. Have you been crying? What's wrong?"

Rosalina said "Christina and I had a little fight."

Nat said "what did you say to her?"

Rosalina sniffed and said "I said that I might have hurt you but at least I could talk."

Nat sighed and said "Rosalina what were you thinking? You know she is still struggling with the fact that she can speak. Is she still at the apartment?"

Rosalina said "she and I were in the music room and she left. I'm sorry Nat."

Nat said "Rosalina this is just great! Christina can't speak and she doesn't know the area very well."

Rosalina sobbed "Nat I didn't mean to. Please listen to me for a second. When we were dating you wrote I'll do anything. Those words meant everything to me because I knew you'd always love me."

Nat snapped "Rosalina I used to do anything for you but now you can just shut up! Christina is probably lost and scared."

Rosalina hung up the phone and got off the couch. She had ruined everything and more importantly Nat was mad at her. She wiped the tears from her eyes and went to the studio.


End file.
